Uncharted 4 - Missing Scene
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Nate and Elena return home after helping Sam find Avery's treasure; however after they have sorted things out on the way home it becomes clear to Nate that there is still something on Elena's mind. Will she tell him what is really going on? I hope you enjoy! This is something that I would have liked to see at the end of the series. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.


**Hey guys, I know that this is a new fandom and I am already involved in a few but after finishing the Uncharted series on my PS4 I couldn't really resist (yes I might be a bit later than you guys). I hope you enjoy it, enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

As I looked through my mother's journal for the countless time I sighed; yes I found Avery's treasure but Sam was right. After searching and bigging the situation up I agreed with Sam - yet again I felt empty. Like I was missing something; and this time I wasn't talking about the treasure. I chuckled to myself - maybe I had gone past the need for wealth. After everything that had happened recently I realised that I had to cherish the life that I had; and that started with Elena. Yes I had the best intentions for going off to help Sam but this nearly cost me my marriage and I wasn't prepared to push Elena to that limit again.

We got home a few hours ago and on the way home we had managed to sort things out; thankfully! I could see how much all this sorry mess over Avery's treasure affected her and I couldn't bear to see the hurt or disappointment in her eyes ever again. As I started to reminisce about the view of Avery's ship I heard a voice that brought me back to reality just like Avery's exploding mummies.

"Nate!" I heard Elena shout through the loft hatch.

"Yes honey!" I called back as I closed my mother's journal with a loud snap.

"Can you come down?" she asked nervously.

"I need to talk to you" she added which made me pull one brow up in confusion. _What could be wrong? I thought that we had sorted everything out._

"Ok" I called out uncertainly.

"Sounds serious" I muttered to myself as I kicked my shoes off my desk and I slowly stood up and went to find Elena.

* * *

After I closed the loft hatch I looked around to see if I could see Elena and I started to get concerned when I couldn't find her.

"Elena!" I called out as I started to walk down the corridor and I looked in every doorway as I went along.

"Down here!" she called from downstairs. _I don't know whether I like the sound of this_ I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I walked into our living room. As my eyes landed on Elena my eyes widened; she looked nervous. She had her knees pulled together and she was pursing her lips.

"No" she advised.

"I don't think so" she added as she smiled at me however it didn't look right; the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"You don't think so?" I asked slowly as I walked towards her. I was really starting to worry; after we had sorted everything out I sensed that Elena was still a little bit quiet. However I had put this down to still needing some time to get through things; her current behaviour was making doubt everything that we had just spoken about.

"I'm not going to lie" I started.

"I'm getting worried" I admitted.

"I don't think you need to be" Elena replied.

"Come sit down" she said as she patted to couch next to her.

"The thing is-" Elena started as I sat down next to her.

"Nate our relationship has had its up and downs" she advised.

"And a lot of gunfire" she chuckled which made me smile at her.

"Agreed" I chuckled.

"But there was also another reason why I came looking for you" she admitted as she reached over and slid her hands into mine.

"Ok" I said slowly.

"What?" I asked. I watched as Elena bit her bottom lip and she shook her head and sighed before she spoke.

"When you kept telling me not to come and see you I won't lie to you and say that I thought that there was something going on" Elena started to explain. I then watched as hurt hit her eyes and my face dropped. I hated the fact that I had lied to Elena; she didn't deserve that and I would never do that again to her.

"Or maybe someone" she advised as she looked down at the ground.

"Hey Elena" I said as I squeezed her left hand and pulled my other hand away from both of hers and cupped her face to make her look at me.

"No one has ever come close to you" I said lovingly.

"You know that" I urged as I started to stare into her leaf green eyes.

"What if some beautiful blonde came on to you when you were looking for Avery's treasure?" she muttered.

"I would brush them off and tell them that I already have a beautiful blonde at home" I said sincerely.

"Nice save genius" she chuckled.

"Part of my charm" I flirted.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked.

"You are really starting to worry me" I advised again.

"Sorry" she apologised.

"I guess I'm scared" she admitted as she pulled her face away from my hand.

"Of what?" I asked as my face dropped.

"Your reaction" she admitted.

"Elena" I begged.

"Please" I pressed as I slid my hand over the top of mine and hers.

"Whatever it is we will get through this" I said confidently as I gave our hands a squeeze.

"Together" I promised.

"Together" she repeated with a small smile.

"You best look in the box" she advised.

"What box?" I asked I pulled one brow up.

"That box" she answered as she nodded towards the coffee table. I tore my eyes away from her and noticed a small square box with a yellow bow on the top with a ribbon wrapped around it; in all honesty I didn't know why I hadn't noticed it before. But then as an afterthought I put it down to Elena's current behaviour.

"What's this?" I said as I released her hands and leant over and picked up the box.

"What I needed to show you" she advised as I pulled the bow and ribbon from the box.

"Ok" I said as I placed the bow and ribbon down and carefully slid the lid of the box and placed it to one side. I then readjusted the yellow tissue paper that Elena had put in but my whole body froze when my eyes caught what was in box. I slid my hands in and slowly picked up a pregnancy test and clear as a bell there were two lines looking at me - pregnant! _Elena was pregnant!_

I looked back into the box and my eyes fell onto a photograph and I took it out; Elena had already been for a baby scan. This is why she was so keen to come and see me - to show me a scan of our baby. _My baby!_ I was going to be a father; yes it wasn't planned and I didn't know whether children was ever going to be in mine or Elena's future but now that it had happened I felt something. Something that I should have felt after every treasure hunt I had went on in the past; I finally felt fulfilled as I now had a purpose.

"You're-" I started as I looked at Elena.

"Pregnant?" she finished for me.

"Yeah" she confirmed.

"It's why I wanted to come see you" she added.

"To surprise you" she said as she playfully shoved my shoulder.

"I have another scan booked so you can meet them" she advised. I opened my mouth to say something but then another thought came to my head; Elena said that she nearly didn't come back for me. So did this mean she was just going to leave and not tell me? _Surely not! If she decided that she couldn't be with me surely she would let me see our child._

"Nate say something" Elena said after a while as I still hadn't commented on anything that she had just said. I slowly looked at her and I noticed that she now looked panic stricken.

"You said you nearly didn't come back" I muttered as I slid the scan photo and pregnancy test back into the box.

"If you didn't-" I started as I looked back at her.

"Would you have told me?" I asked.

"Of course" Elena said as she grabbed my hands again.

"Is this the main reason why you came back?" I asked.

"Nate-" she started.

"Please Elena" I begged cutting her off.

"Be honest with me" I pleaded.

"I know I haven't been the perfect husband lately" I said quickly.

"Just tell me that you weren't going to just leave me and not tell me" I begged as I squeezed her hands with both of mine.

"Nate-" Elena started again.

"Listen to me" she said as she pulled her right hand free of my hands and she brushed some hair behind my left ear.

"I would never hide this from you" she promised as she started to stare into my eyes.

"When I found out I was pregnant I didn't really know how to act" she admitted.

"I thought we were in a good place at the time" she added.

"I still think we are" she pressed.

"But then I started to get worried when I found out that you lied to me about the Malaysia job; I thought something else was going on and regardless of me being pregnant I wanted to know what you were playing at" she explained.

"If I am being honest with you Nate-" she started again.

"I was scared that maybe this life-" she stopped herself as she looked down at her stomach.

"Away from all the action and the drama was boring you" she admitted sadly.

"Like I was boring you" she said and she dared to look up at me before her gaze fell back to the ground. I pursed my lips together at this; it broke my heart to see Elena like this. Yes I have lived a very colourful life however the moment that I met Elena it changed everything and I didn't want her to ever think that I was bored of the life that we have together.

"You and this life isn't boring me Elena" I said as I pulled my hands free and I quickly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me.

"I went to help Sam" I advised as she started to snuggle into my chest.

"I know" she replied as she placed her left hand on my chest.

"You are a good man" she said happily as she started to trace circular patterns on my chest.

"You will be a good father" she advised. I smiled down at her and took her hand from my chest and kissed her hand just above her wedding ring; I then started to stare into space as my mind started to digest the information - _I was going to be a father!_

"Nate" Elena said which broke me from my thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" she asked cautiously. I looked down at her and I couldn't help but smile down at her; after everything I had done in my life. There were only two moments that I was very proud of; first of all when I married Elena and right now.

"Nate" she repeated.

"I have been all over this world-" I started.

"We've discovered Drake's Coffin together, then El Dorado and Shambhala" I added as I started to remember going through all of this with Elena.

"You helped me against Marlowe and you have just helped me discover Avery's treasure" I finished as I stroked the back of her hand.

"I didn't really do anything" she replied modestly.

"You came back for me" I pressed.

"You didn't need to" I added.

"I have seen so much gold" I stated.

"So much treasure" I totalled.

"But there is nothing more valuable" I said sincerely.

"More precious to me in the whole wild world" I stated.

"Than you two" I finished sincerely.

"You're ok with this?" Elena asked incredulously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I chuckled.

"My beautiful wife is pregnant" I said lovingly.

"With our perfect little treasure explorer" I finished as I dropped her hand and cupped her stomach.

"Hey!" Elena exclaimed.

"That career choice is definitely off the cards" she stated sternly.

"Come here you!" I said before I pressed my lips against Elena's for a long and loving kiss.

"I love you" I breathed after we pulled away.

"I love you too cowboy" she replied lovingly as our faces were inches apart.

"Hey!" I teased.

"I could take offence to that" I stated mock seriously.

"I'm not a cowboy" I joked.

"I'm a professional" I said with a smug grin.

"Ok then Mr Professional" she replied sarcastically.

"Just promise me one thing?" she asked.

"Anything" I answered.

"No secret treasure hunting" she replied as she jabbed me in the nose with his left index finger. I chuckled to myself and then another thought came into my mind; Elena put herself in danger for me even though she knew that she was pregnant. If I knew at the time I wouldn't have allowed her to stay with me; she shouldn't have been anywhere near any danger where she could have got hurt.

"As if I would do that" I said as I quickly dismissed this thought.

"Without you anyway" I teased. I watched as Elena chuckled at me before pulling her hand away and playfully slapping me. I winced in mock pain before I smiled at her and I pressed another kiss against my beautiful wife's lips.


End file.
